Sleeping Beauty: Overtime
by CelticMagic
Summary: Good luck trying to get him away from the computer, they said...after all of these little games, nothing was going to wake him up it seemed. Izzy was so exhausted, Mimi wouldn't be surprised if he slept through a level 8 earthquake


"Are we getting lit tonight or what?!" Yolei excitedly shouted.

"I'll tell you what, I could definitely use a break," Joe cracked his back.

"Alright Joe! Even he's getting in on action!" Tai remarked.

"I just had an 18-hour shift at the hospital. Yeah, the one with all the dope addicts and various people with "accidental" stab and bullet wounds. And I have a day off tomorrow to recoup. My first day off in two weeks, I may add, so you bet I'm going to celebrate tonight!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's right! You deserve to blow off some steam!" Sora clapped her hands.

"And you picked the perfect day, because I rented a party boat for the night!" Yolei yelled.

"Whoa! How did you get that? And why?" Matt gasped.

"Hey, you only live once! You gotta treat yo'self every so often, right?" Yolei winked.

"You know, you're crazy but we love you for it," Kari giggled.

"Seriously, you're the freaking best!" Davis gushed.

"Oh stop... actually, no. Keep going," Yolei put her hand to get chest.

"Hey, where's Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"He's another one who's putting in overtime. Third night in a row," Yolei sighed.

"Hmm, you know what? You guys head on without me. I'm gonna go check up on him," Mimi said.

"You sure?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. He could probably use a break," Mimi shrugged.

"Good luck pulling him from the computer for even a little bit. I've tried calling him to see if he was meeting us tonight and he hasn't picked up. But hopefully you have better success," TK said.

"No harm in trying," Mimi said. "I'll see you guys around! Have fun!"

"Thanks! Goodnight," Ken nodded.

"Goodnight!" Mimi waved. First stop was going to be the convenience store for some snacks.

* * *

 _*Knock knock knock*_

"Hey...you made it just on time. I'm going out for the night, and if I wasn't here, I don't think your friend would get up and open the door for anything. He's been holed up in there all day," Izzy's roommate rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Oh," Mimi said.

"Nice outfit. You trying to force him to go downtown or something?" he said.

"Oh, this? No! Just stopping by to check on him!" Mimi turned red.

"Well, I think you're wasting your time. But it's your life. Good luck," Izzy's roommate shrugged and walked out.

"Why is everyone saying that? It can't be that bad...," Mimi mumbled to herself as she closed the door. She headed to Izzy's room and grabbed the door handle.

 _*knock knock knock*_

"Anyone there?" she softly said, pressing her ear against the door. When she didn't hear a reply back, she gently opened the door, quietly stepping inside. "Oh my God!" she dropped her bag and walked over to Izzy.

"Uh...," Izzy was asleep in his arm chair, his head tilted back and his arms dangling to the sides. If his chest didn't move up and down with every breath he made, Mimi would have assumed he died in his sleep.

"Izzy...," Mimi sing-songed, but he didn't stir a bit. She took off her shoes and quietly tiptoed towards the sleeping boy. As limp as he sat in his chair, he looked so peaceful in his slumber. Mimi gently caressed his head, softly brushing her hand against his chisled cheekbone until she realized what she was doing.

 _Oh my God, what the heck is wrong with me?!_ Mimi pulled her hand back subtly. But yet, the boy didn't seem to make a move. She hovered her face over his and started making funny facial expressions, but nothing. Huh, usually when he was awake, he would tell her to stop being so goofy. But this time, no reaction.

"What to do, what to do...aha," Mimi smirked to herself. She wheeled the chair a little bit backwards and sat on his lap, facing towards him. She pulled his head down so that it was tilted forwards in her direction. "Hey Izzy, I got a little surprise for you," she teasingly slid the straps of her dress slightly down until they were no longer on her shoulders. "Seriously?" she huffed. That would have definitely gotten a reaction from him. Whether it was to tell her knock it off, or make him nervously speechless, either way, she'd be met with some sort of a reaction. Nothing was going to wake him up it seemed. Izzy was so exhausted, Mimi wouldn't be surprised if he slept through a level 8 earthquake. She stroked his face again, gently petting his hair. And in a moment of daring mischief, she decided to play another little game. She wanted to see how close she could get to Izzy's face without waking him up. So she leaned in slowly, until it seemed like their faces were only a millimeter apart. She tried to control her breathing, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

 _He looks so handsome right now, I could just kiss him_... Mimi thought to herself as she stroked Izzy's jaw. _What the hell, it's not like he's going to wake up anyways_ , she shrugged and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mimi?" Izzy groggily said.

"Izzy!" Mimi, taken aback, fell backwards on the chair and onto the floor.

"Mimi!" Izzy tried pulling her back up, but ended up falling on the floor on top of her. "Well, I think it's safe to say I'm awake now."

"Sorry about that," Mimi blushed.

"What for? I think that was probably the best way I've ever woken up. Well, minus us falling to the floor," Izzy cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, I'd rather not do that part again," Mimi giggled.

"Which part?" Izzy said.

"The falling on the floor part, silly! I wouldn't mind doing this part again," Mimi snaked her arms around Izzy's neck and kissed him again. "That's my favorite part."

"Mine too," Izzy tucked Mimi's hair behind her ear and pressed his lips against hers.

"But what about work?" Mimi broke away and pointed at the computer.

"I think I've done enough overtime. I could use a break. What do you think?" Izzy smirked.

"I think so," Mimi ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a teasing smile. _You're not going back to that computer tonight_ , she smirked to herself as she opened her mouth for another kiss.


End file.
